Kōjiro
Kōjiro (黄白, Kōjiro; Lit. "Yellow and White") is a young Shinobi who hails from Amegakure, and one of the most evident friends of their Kage's right hand, Aojiro. As a result of this connection, he has been placed within the ranks of their militia, specifically their Medical Division. He is also the younger brother of Takahiro, the personal Doctor of Izaya, as well as his assistant within various matters in regards to medicine. A shining example of a young medical-nin, Kōjiro is known as Bandage Scarf (包帯襟巻き, Hōtai Erimaki). Appearance Gallery Koujiro4.jpg Koujiro3.jpg Koujiro2.jpg Koujiro1.jpg Personality Kōjiro is a cheerful young man, who constantly attempts to find the positives of life despite the amount of tragedies that one person may go through within their life. He is a very encouraging person, whom anybody can talk to without hesitation. This personality was developed over the course of his migration to following the defeat of the Eight-Legged Table by Izaya. After seeing everybody's rather droopy faces, Kōjiro took it upon himself to become the clown of the town, taking in everybody's sorrows and turning them into cheers. Some residents of the town have likened him to a younger brother figure, something which he actually is. Kōjiro has generally expressed himself as a man who is well-mannered and rather restrained in terms of his antics despite the fact that he believed himself to be the clown of his town at some point. He is very polite to most people, especially to those that he has met for the first time, doesn't know very well, or those who are of a senior position. He has shown to be very respectful to those who are older than him, getting along with them well because of his interest in history and folktales, which elderly have plenty to tell. Otherwise, when interacting with those who he knows quite well, he is very optimistic, cheerful and somewhat sarcastic, in a comical manner of course. He can easily laugh from the simplest of jokes, and likes to try and make humor as best as possible, though the certainty of that fluctuates constantly. Underneath this, Kōjiro is actually a rather deep person. Despite his philosophy that life should be enjoyed, he has shown to be a very anxious individual, particularly when it comes to his self-esteem. He has various issues with his own identity, whether it be his personality or his appearance: his self-conscious nature makes it difficult for him to believe that people truly accept him for the way he is, even if it is very explicit. To this extent, he outwardly tried to hide this by acting that little bit conceited, even if it is rather annoying by most people. It is unknown why he acts in this way, though it is believed to be linked to the way that his parents taught him to keep up to societal expectations, eventually causing his glimmers of individuality to be nothing more than curses to him. Among other things, Kōjiro is also a bisexual, having realized this ever since he was thirteen, two years ago. Due to this, he appears to be easily excited by the concept of seeing somebody attractive, quickly giving his heart to them in a comical manner. On many an occasion, he has also shown to try and unsuccessfully flirt with others, whether they be boys or girls, constantly causing him to drown in his "sea of despair" for an hour or so before jumping up at the opportunity again. Kōjiro is an individual who is very academically inclined, both in general situations and in more striking situations, such as a battle. He utilizes logic and multi-perspective thinking in order to accomplish a given outcome, which he commonly devises as well. He dislikes using brute force because of his own lack of it, though doesn't appear to be above using himself as a scapegoat in order to achieve the full success of his strategies, despite the injuries he may succumb to as a result of this. Relationships Aojiro Gallery KouAo2.jpg KouAo1.jpg History Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Medic-nin